Alerion Flamearrow-Arshun
Birthed into the Flamearrow Military House, Alerion Gaius Flamearrow-Arshun II served the Kingdom of Quel'thalas as a Ranger-Captain for the 5th Farstrider Battalion and a Commander of the Dawnfury Concordant , Military Regiment. Raised long before the Scourge Invasion of Quel'thalas; Alerion has been safely forged since childhood into a military weapon. The Military House: The Flamearrows, dedicated on providing the Kingdom of Quel'thalas with suitable Farstriders to join the ranks and carry the armies of Quel'thalas onto glory. Alerion is now presumed as dead, the general public's explanation is unclear - what the public knows is that a Necromancer got the best of him. Those who know the truth, know that Alerion was killed by Morsos Flamearrow, his grandfather, and Master Necromancer until struck down. Apperance Alerion, like the rest of his kin is handsome. He has no notable scars, but he does have a few hidden away on his right arm and his lower back. He also has a scar on his right palm, very large and making a clean cut across the base of his palm. Recent campaigning has caused him to gain new scars: A big, three strike nasty gash goes across his chest, and three smaller strikes across both of his arms. His right shoulder also suffers from a scarring of claw marks. He is constantly exercising, and his body shows it. He has muscle in most vital areas, chest, stomach, arms, legs. He constantly strives to improve on his physical figure, and does a good job at it. His personal athletic discipline exceeding an impressive amount of his kin. He is capable of doing a Warrior's work out, lifting several heavy items with ease; and capable of handling two-handed weaponry fluently. Personality Alerion Gaius Flamearrow-Arshun II is a man of status and integrity. Never going so far as breaking the rules, he is one who would be considered a "perfect" farstrider, but while he tries, he ultimately fails. Alerion is a man who attempts to self-improve, but always finds a way to mess up. Being labeled as the "Black sheep" of the family, he constantly strives to better his wrongings. This causes him to constantly act disciplined, and trained, at a greater effort than others.His morals would appear to be quite average at a first glance; a good Soldier, serving the Armies of Quel’thalas for the greater good, through honor and integrity. While these traits are evident on the surface, Alerion is found to have morals and thoughts that rank below an outcast. When it comes to inflicting pain, in the form of torture, the elf enjoys it. He very well knows this is wrong by citizen standards, but the Elf has grown a line of work that causes him to become increasingly violent in a secret nature. If one crosses his path, he will often find a method to kill them; and he will do so depending on how strong his hate for the individual. Alerion Flamearrow enjoys meeting new people, and making friends. He is constantly seen speaking or laughing with someone. Alerion greatly enjoys the presence of women. He is known to be quite outgoing with whom he chooses, but lately has decided to dispel his old quirks and enjoy marriage. Early Life Alerion Flamearrow-Arshun was born in a time where Farstriders were in high-demand to join the Quel’thalas army. His family, the Flamearrows, has a long lineage of Farstriders that work to serve Quel’thalas fiercely and loyally. As a result, Alerion from the start was trained and disciplined to become a suitable soldier. He wasn’t allowed much time for fun, and as a young child, he was weak compared to his siblings and relatives. This caused him to be looked down upon by his peers, and in turn, he was casted out early on as a weakling. His older brother Silvanus Flamearrow II took advantage of how his cousins looked down upon his younger brother, and as a method to keep him from gaining the approval of his parents – he began to turn all of his cousins against his only brother. The young Elf was soon found to be friendless, to the point where not even his cousins or brother would speak with him. His parents weren’t the ‘family-oriented’ type, neither. In turn Alerion found himself forced to grow up faster than he wished. As the Elf matured, he began to look back into his family line. He was named after Alerion Gaius Flamearrow, a man whom was revered by everyone in the family as the great, founder of the Flamearrow Military house. A man whom lived life long enough to help build the first Farstriders and have a battalion under his command as one of the first Ranger-Lords. The elf constantly asked why he was named after someone whom the family praised and loved. A man who built the foundations of the current wealth and power the Military House possessed. He put it onto himself to find and mimic the trainings of his older cousin, Orolian Flamearrow. Copying the technique and discipline his Grandfather, Morsos Flamearrow was forcing on the poor man, he took what he saw and learned from it. While Morsos’s method of training wasn’t, by all means, conventional and safe, it got the job done when it came to forging what he wanted. From a safe point of view, Alerion observed, and learned. The young elf spent years studying what he could out of Morsos’s wicked form of training, and used it to his advantage. He would sneak out of the Flamearrow Manor daily, and head north – close to the city of Silvermoon, to the west. Alongside the coast, where a hill resided with a growing tree, the elf trained restlessly. He had a goal, to prove to his family he isn’t weak, and he would fulfill it. The only thing that kept this Elf on track was his determination. The constant desire to fulfill what he started fueling him to continue. The Training Takes a new toll During Alerion's training as a young child, before he was even older than 45, he met a half-breed Elf by the name of Turlyon "Axel" Bladescythe. Bladescythe worked alongside Alerion's great-grandfather, Xandiv Flamearrow, in many illicit activities that were kept hidden from everyone except those specifically involved. Upon meeting the young Flamearrow Elf out in the woods of Quel'thalas alone, in Troll territory, he saved the child's life by killing a troll who had been tracking his scent. Upon saving his life, Alerion had told Bladescythe that he was out here because he wished to train himself, as his family did not allow him proper training because he was shunned. Bladescythe took it onto himself to train Alerion in the ways of a Rogue - teaching him several items of espionage, assassination, and psychological trainings. The Rogue Axel did a good job at ensuring that Alerion was properly equipped for combat, by taking care to help him learn how to properly fight and kill anyone who may be bigger or stronger than him. All of these abilities had been taught to him under orders of Xandiv, as the Ranger-Lord had other plans for Alerion to undergo in the future. The more the young elf and rogue trained, the more Alerion began to trust Turlyon. However, that trust would be broken the second Xandiv ordered it of Axel, as the Rogue was ever loyal to the Flamearrow Ranger-Lord. The betrayal At this point in time, Alerion had begun to become more and more the weapon that Xandiv wanted for his Farstrider army. Alerion was soon capable of entering an area, whether incognito or not, and managing to strip information needed; whether he did it by physical or mental means, Alerion always got the information needed from the individual, and was never caught. When Alerion was close to the age of 83, he was out with his Mother Kyna Flamearrow in a daily stroll in the woods of Eversong. His mother ended up leaving Alerion for a split moment, claiming to be right back - but when she was gone for over ten minutes Alerion began to track her down. It was unusual for his mother to be gone for such a long time abruptly, and Alerion feared the worst. Upon finding tracking her for over twenty minutes he managed to come to her location, only to see a deadly situation about to unfold. Kyna had always hated Xandiv Flamearrow, as she believed he was nothing but a tyrant to the Flamearrow House, but she had always kept her mouth shut as he is leader, and could exile her in a second. Kyna ended up getting herself cornered in the woods against Axel himself - the Rogue had his weapons unsheathed and ready to kill the female. It is told by Alerion that when he reached the scene, he saw his old secret mentor dash behind the shadows to teleport behind his mother, and insert both daggers into her back, and pushing down, creating two long, deep slices vertically down her back. The Rogue, upon seeing Alerion, simply vanished, allowing the Hunter to come and weep at his mother's body, claiming that she had left one last request of her son: 'to grow up and become great'. Where exactly Axel vanished to is unknown, but it is rumored by Alerion that Xandiv was nearby when this all happened, watching the event unfold and seeing the reaction of his great-grandchild. The request Kyna had asked of her son was exactly what he wanted, and with that, he would ensure that Alerion grew into a perfect, deadly Farstrider to make the Flamearrows look great once again. After the death of his mother, Alerion underwent a deep state of depression for three years. Upon his 85th birthday, he took it upon himself to get his life together once again - the only goal in his mind was to get revenge on Axel, and to do that, he must become stronger. The Day to Prove himself Flamearrow pride was notorious amongst the younger generation. At the age of 86, close to the age of maturity, the Elf sought out the approval of his family, by doing the one thing they respect: an increasing show of skillful abilities and strength. Every young Elf wished to prove how strong they were, and once they did, they were overwhelmed with personal pride. In turn, what Alerion had to do was crush the pride of those who were deemed strongest, by beating them in a fair spar. To Alerion’s dismay, the one whom he saw to be his target was his older brother; his brother much older than Alerion, by several decades, and a lot more experienced in fighting. Alerion managed to convince his sibling to the spar, one he had been longing for years, and he made sure to gather his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather, to watch the spar. The two fought, and Alerion ends up victorious rather easily, to everyone’s shock. Every member who was present were shocked to see Alerion beat his older brother - all of them except for Xandiv. The elder Elf simply smiled and saw his weapon growing ever slowly, but surely. Upon his victory, Alerion proclaimed to his great-grandfather, Xandiv, that he wants to become a Farstrider. Military Life Alerion Flamearrow was first assigned to his grandfather's battalion, that of the 5th Farstrider Battalion. Alongside his sibling and cousins, he was a Ranger on-call, one who would be called at the need of his assistance. However, Alerion wanted to do more than just be a militia that was to be called -if- needed - considering the last war Quel'thalas went through was over two-thousand years ago, Alerion wanted to ensure that he wasn't going to be rotting away as a simple Ranger within the Farstrider ranks. Through ambitious actions and determination, Alerion ensured his promotion to Farstrider in under twenty years of service to the 5th Battalion of the Silvermoon Farstrider Army. His actions including great leadership, combat expertise, and respect amongst his Battalion, Alerion found himself being the second of his sibling and cousins to reach the rank of Farstrider - only behind his eldest cousin Orolian Flamearrow. By the age of 106, a typically young age, Alerion found himself going south of Quel'thalas to explore many areas of the Human Empire, and undergoing missions with ambassadors to Lordaeron Castle itself. The Hunter soon found himself fascinated by the Human culture. It was much different to what Elves were accustomed to, and as such, it was interesting to see. What interested him the most were the females however, and it wasn't long until he started to use his charming charisma and good looks to get under multiple human female's pants for his own pleasure. Luckily for him, none of them ended up pregnant, and he seemed to dwell on his luck and continue his activities hidden away from the Farstrider officials. At this time, the Farstrider's had such an easy time, that Alerion couldn't help but be bored. He grew and increasing want at having a female body next to him, whether it was an Elf or Human, he found himself bedding both races constantly. And when he wasn't bedding females, he was out training alongside his squad members daily, repeating the same activites every day. For the longest time, it felt like being a Farstrider was going to be nothing but training and socializing; however, when the Elf reached the age of 138 and the Scourge invasion hit Quel'thalas, Alerion quickly learned that Farstriders undergo much more deadly missions in times of war. Alongside his battalion, Alerion was tasked with standing in the front-lines alongside the Regiments of Blood Knights in fending off the Scourge Invasion. However, while the rest of his Battalion went into the battlefield, giving up their lives for the sake of Silvermoon City, Alerion was forced away from the battlefield by Xandiv and sent to the Flamearrow Manor, a mansion which was hidden away deep in Quel'thalas, and wouldn't be found by the Scourge army. Despite how much he wanted to fight, he wasn't allowed to stay, and was forced to southern Quel'thalas, where he would stand at the Zul'mani grounds as guards for any Zulamani trolls who may want to act up again. The Hunter stayed in Southern Quel'thalas, alongside a squad of Farstriders for over a year - simply waiting to hear news from the north, in hopes that perhaps Silvermoon had managed to fend off death itself in a valiant battle. However, once Alerion was allowed to return, he learned that wasn't the case. The city of Silvermoon had been overrun, and Alerion was left scrambling to see if any of his family members were alive. He quickly found Xandiv and Morsos, who were roaming the streets, and at the time seemed to be in a state of humilitation, and ask them how many of his relatives were still alive. The Ranger-Lord didn't do much to answer his question, only muttering the words 'five, including us three' to answer Alerion. Once Alerion realized that only five of his relatives were left alive, including himself, he came to the conclusion that his father and brother were dead, his uncles and aunts were most likely dead, and the majority of his cousins were dead. The only two people he knew were indeed alive are Xandiv and Morsos Flamearrow, his great-grandfather and grandfather. Then who were the two other members of Flamearrow who were alive? A family of over twenty members was wiped out in an instant by the scourge invasion. It was almost unbelievable, but the littering number of corpses all throughout silvermoon were testiment that Xandiv was right. The Hunter had spent time alongside the other survivors picking up and gathering all of the dead bodies, except for high born corpses, those were placed in their own piles. All of the Flamearrow bodies were placed in their own pile as well, and Alerion ended up counting out eighteen corpses under the name of Flamearrow. The only two bodies that were missing from his cousins were: Orolian Flamearrow, and Avianara Flamearrow. With this information, Alerion researched to see where they may be, only to learn that Orolian had been exiled after the Scourge Invasion by Xandiv, and Avianara was locked away in Southern Quel'thalas by Xandiv as well. Alerion soon began to question the actions of his great-grandfather, but he knew better than to mettle in the Ranger-Lord's matters. Post Scourge Invasion After the Scourge Invasion, Alerion found himself having to take over the Flamearrow's fragile house matters. Xandiv had vanished, and Morsos was rumored to have been mettling in the dark arts, and was soon pronounced as missing as well. As such, Alerion found himself as leader of the Flamearrow House unvoluntarily, and spent a good portion of his time attempting to rebuild the Flamearrow's reputation which was shattered when the leaders vanished after the scourge invasion. Once Silvermoon began to bloom once more, and the militaries of Silvermoon were begining to grow once more, Alerion sought out a new organization to become apart of. At the same time, Orolian had managed to return to Quel'thalas through a pardon by Captain Mirava Del'Var Darkfyre, and assistance from Raiev Darkfyre as well. The two came from an organization known as the 'Wraith Heart Exiles' and together, the three of them made an effort to enter Silvermoon once more. Much to Alerion's joy, he managed to find his cousin and reconnect with the lost member of Flamearrow. Orolian offered to take the weight of House Leader from Alerion's shoulders, and upon Alerion's agreement, began leading the house for Alerion, as he was the eldest. The two soon split ways however, and Alerion found himself seeing his cousin less and less, as Orolian almost never visited the Flamearrow Manor unless it was required of him. He only heard rumors of Orolian from the crowds of Silvermoon Elves, many saying bad things, but Alerion decided not to allow them to change his want to make the Flamearrow name look good again. The Coalition of the Phoenix Alerion's first consideration on an organization to join was that of the Coalition of the Phoenix. A Coalition lead by Elnae, Alerion was easily accepted into the ranks of Elnae's coalition through mostly smooth flirting. He soon found himself easily being promoted through the ranks rather quickly, and grew an increasing fondness for Elnae herself, all the while he bedded other females within the Coalition, including Elnae's sister. It wasn't long until Alerion found himself bored with the organization, as it had no apparent goals, and Elnae was playing much too hard to get for his tastes. He ended up leaving the organization rather quickly on the grounds that he was wasting his time there, and moved on to find something which actually would use his skills to his advantage. The Will of Dath'Remar Not long after leaving the Coalition of the Phoenix, Alerion ended up joining the Will of Dath'Remar, a military organization led by Annexious Bloodfury, under the recruitment of Adrya Blackdawn and Vylnarion Bloodmyst. Vynlarion instantly recognized Alerion's last name, and scoffed at the thought of having another Flamearrow under his ranks, but Alerion assured the older Blood Knight that whatever issues Vynlarion had with Orolian, he wouldn't have to deal with in Alerion. The Will of Dath'Remar soon proved to be a better place for Alerion, in the sense that they actually underwent small operations that made good use of his abilities, instead of socializing all day long. However, soon the Will of Dath'Remar found itself crumbling, as Annexious vanished, and Alorinis and Adrya took over the members and detatched from the name of 'the Will of Dath'Remar' to reform into the Dawnfury Concordant. The Dawnfury Concordant A state military regiment led by Alorinis Bloodarrow and Adrya Blackdawn named the Dawnfury Concordant was born soon afterward the fall of the Will of Dath'Remar. The Concordant started strong, with over twenty-five members, and soon began recruiting massively, growing in numbers at an impressive pace. Alerion soon found his place within the Concordant, and soon found himself making himself comfortable within its ranks. It wasn't long until Alerion found himself mingling with the members of the Concordant, becoming increasingly close to two of the females in particular: Sophysa Dar'thiel and Arilliae Brightarrow. Alongside Sophysa and Arilliae, Alerion became good friends with Seylandra, Silahs, Tearyk, and Alorinis. Before the Concordant was established, Alerion began bedding Arilliae, even though she was with child, and was taken by a human by the name of Karob. Regardless of her comitments, Alerion convinced her to bed with him, and the two were soon a couple. As the Dawnfury began to undergo missions, Alerion seemed to always be grouped with Sophysa, and no matter how hard Sophysa tried, Alerion would never pay attention to her. Alerion was set on staying with Arilliae, as she was good to him, and he wanted to good with her. However, as time progressed, by the fourth month, Sophysa had managed to get Alerion's full attention, and persuaded him to kiss her. With this kiss, Alerion and Sophysa planned on becoming a couple, but Alerion had to leave Arilliae first. At the time, a boy by the name of Voried'hel was in love with Arilliae, and it was apparent that Arilliae had feelings for her as well - in fact, Voried'hel loved Arilliae before Alerion came into the picture; Alerion was simply more experienced at getting a woman's attention than Vorie, and ended up stealing her from him. Alerion and Sophysa wanted to use him as a method to calm Arilliae down - when Alerion and Sophysa were down in Southern Quel'thalas, Alerion asked Voried'hel to come down to meet him. He had asked Vorie if he loved Arilliae, and upon confirmation from Voried'hel, he told him he would have his chance. Alerion then asked Arilliae down to Southern Quel'thalas, and from there, told her that he wanted to seperate. Through a very emotional discussion, Alerion realized that what he had just done was a mistake - but he couldn't go back on it now, not after Voried'hel and Sophysa were both there. He kept it to himself, and thought that perhaps he would be happier with Sophysa, that was his first thought on the matter anyway. Voried'hel and Arilliae soon left downhill, and Sophysa was left to comfort an emotionally distraught Alerion. As Alorinis began to further complete the Concordant and its ranks, he named Alerion his chief of Espionage within Alorinis's Espionage Syndicate. He gave Alerion leadership of the group because he believed Alerion would be a good fit for it, and as Alorinis had known Alerion's cousin Orolian, he knew Flamearrows in general were good at this sort of work. With his new position, Alerion soon began to gather his members and get to know them - which included Arilliae - and soon became friends with the majority of them. At the same time, Sophysa was marked as leader of the Research Division, as her intellect and cunningness was perfect for the position. Alerion and Sophysa soon became a couple, and through their positions, they led the members of Dawnfury together, acting as each other's advisors. W.I.P Post Military Life W.I.P` Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Farstriders Category:5th Farstrider Battalion Category:Deceased